Save the Souls
by nammyxtoshiftw
Summary: The survivors of Heavenly Host have found a way to bring back their forgotten friends. But what is it Yuki's not telling them? All the usual ships (Ayushiki/Seishiki- you choose- Naoshi, Mayushige, blablabla :3) Sorry for lack of space (i think this site hates me)
1. The Dream

The five who escaped. The four who perished. Memories of the school, of that merciless hell, still fresh in everyone's minds. At least its all over. Yet nobody believed that. "H-hello!?" Ayumi cried, trying to find someone, anybody, with no clue of how she was back. Back in Heavenly Host. She ran, as fast as she could, down the dimly lit corridor, with no idea of where she was going. Just had to escape. Just had to... She nearly ran straight into the wall before her. Blood dripped from it, creating a puddle of gore, while something, or rather someONE, was splattered against the wall. Bones jutting from the 'thing' that resembled no human, one fearful eye still intact, appearing to be staring down at the ground below, the flies crawling over smashed organs and rotting flesh... The smell was sickening and Ayumi had to turn away, gagging, to keep herself from throwing up. "Suzumoto..." she whispered, tears filling her eyes as she watched the unrecognizable body that was once her friend. Again, running, desperate to get away, with no idea of what was going on. Why was she here? Why was she back? Panting, she ran through a door to her left, not even bothering to read the sign that said 'Bathrooms'. She gasped. Three dank stalls. Two sinks with a strange liquid inside. A cracked mirror that showed no reflection. Silence. Yet Ayumi sensed another presence. Nervously, she pushed open the end stall. Empty except for an old toilet, the walls decayed and peeling. She tried the middle. And screamed. A body was swaying gently back and forth, a frayed rope around its neck. With glassy eyes, it stared at Ayumi, seeing nothing. "Ah! Sh-shinohara!?" shrieked Ayumi, recognising her once cheerful classmate. Too late. She was long dead. "This... Makes no sense..." Ayumi told herself, "Shinohara's body was moved. Why's it here?" Unable to answer her own question, she ran again. It wasn't even as though she wanted to run. It was like some mysterious force pushing her along, directing her to places she REALLY didn't want to be. Still sprinting, she heard a scream emitting from one of the cracked windows. "Morishige!" she cried, reliving his suicide where he jumped out of a window, driven insane by Mayu's death. Yet she didn't stop. She couldn't despite how much she wanted to. "Where am I going!?" she yelled. "Follow me~" a child's voice sang. Tokiko appeared, her jaws chattering creepily as she giggled, shimmering an eerie blue. Ayumi had no choice but to follow the ghost child skipping along in front. Everything happened very fast. Ms Yui stood before them, smiling brightly at Ayumi. "Yui Sensei!" Ayumi cried but before anyone could react, a sudden tremor in the ground caused a giant beam to fall onto the teacher. Ayumi screamed, falling to her knees as the head of her teacher lay inches away from her, the sweet yet sinister giggles of the four ghost children loud in her ears. All Ayumi could do was scream. Ayumi woke in a cold sweat, completely unhinged from that constantly recurring dream. How many times had she had it now...? "It feels as though it means something..." Ayumi thought. "Like there's something i have to figure out..." It has been four months since the horrors of Heavenly Host and none of the five had gotten over the trauma. And Ayumi had that same dream each night ever since... "What could it mean?" she asked herself, preparing for school that day, still shaking from seeing her friends die over and over... "Hey Satoshi," Kishinuma said, nodding in the direction of his brunette friend. "Hi," came the rather gloomy reply as Satoshi made his way to the school grounds. Yoshiki, not one to make conversation, simply shrugged at his best friends negative aura. "Hi Kishinuma, Satoshi," smiled Naomi, approaching the two, seeming somewhat happy. Kishinuma smirked at Satoshi as he perked up immediately. This was the first time in ages they'd seen Naomi so happy. Ever since Seiko... "Hey Nakashima," Yoshiki said. "Hi Naomi," Satoshi smiled at his crush. "Why are you so happy?" Yoshiki asked, causing Satoshi to eye his friend annoyedly at how blunt he could be. Naomi, ignoring Yoshiki's thoughtlessness, quickly glanced around the school grounds, checking that everyone else was occupied, then stepped closer to Satoshi and said "Seiko talked to me." There first reaction was to sigh sadly at the shorter brunette but the spark in her eyes caused them to feel sorry for her. "Y-you don't believe me?" she whispered, feeling betrayed at the hasty glances the two boys shot at each other. "Well..." Satoshi begun but was cut off by the blunt Yoshiki. "No. Nakashima, she's gone, okay? It kills me to say it but all of them are so there's no point kidding ourselves." Satoshi glared at Yoshiki. "Naomi... We just think its a little unlikely. I mean, after all this time, why would she-" "Its fine. I get it. I just thought you could help me out a little but i guess Shinozaki will understand,". Naomi shrugged, determined not to show how hurt she was that her friends didn't believe her. "What was that about Shino- OW!" Yoshiki begun, cut off by Satoshi punching his arm. "Naomi, what do you mean?" he asked desperately, sensing some truth in the girls words. Instead of answering, she simply turned away and began to walk home. Satoshi ran up to her. "You can't miss school Naomi..." He tried persuading her, only really wanting to know what she was talking about. "Sato-" Naomi was cut off by Shinozaki's appearance. "Shinozaki," Yoshiki said, approaching her, as greeting, suddenly nervous. "Hi Kishinuma, Mochida, Nakashima," she said, walking towards them all. "What's wrong?" Yoshiki asked, noticing the way Ayumi constantly ran her fingers through her blue hair. "B-bad dream." she said dismissivly. "Heavenly Host?" Naomi asked gently. Ayumi nodded. "We need to talk, Nakashima." Naomi followed her off, understanding. The two hurried to a lonely corner of the school. "What's up with those two?" a confused Yoshiki asked. "I don't think Naomi was lying..." Satoshi whispered, deep in thought. "Somethings going on, Yoshiki." "Yes. And we will find out after i eat some food," Yoshiki sighed, starting to walk into school with everyone else. Satoshi was left to wonder if the events of Heavenly Host were really over.


	2. The Vision

"Every night? That same dream? How do you sleep..." Naomi said after Ayumi told her of the nightmare. "That's the thing, I HAVE to sleep. Its as though something is making me experience this each night. Like some kind of message." Naomi stared at her blue haired friend surprised. "You've though about this a lot, hm?" Ayumi shrugged. "Yeah. I think we'll have to look into this further. Anyways, what happened with you?" Naomi looked down, uncomfortable at discussing Seiko with Ayumi. They had never been close, really. Ever since Ayumi had lashed out on Naomi for liking Satoshi, the tension between the two had always been hard, even after Ayumi's apologies. But Naomi knew she had to tell her. "Seiko... She talked to me yesterday." Instead of a look of pity, like the boys had, Ayumi simply smiled. "Okay. Good. I think we're getting somewhere." Naomi looked at Ayumi, confused as to where her friend was coming from. "Would you mind telling me how she spoke to you and what she said?" Naomi thought back to last night. "I... Its hard to remember. Like a dream, yet i was awake." Ayumi watched her trying to remember. "There was... I was lying on my bed and everything seemed normal, except the window was open. I didn't remember opening it but i didn't close it. Instead, I left it... Then it became cold. Really cold." Naomi shivered as if remembering something awful. "Then the screaming. It was loud and i was about to get up and see what was going on but it stopped. It stopped as soon as it started. Nothing else seemed wrong so i believed i was just tired." Naomi paused then, her eyes seeing something else. "Go on." Ayumi pressed. "I... Well... After a few minutes, i became really restless. Then..." "Then?" "Then she appeared." Ayumi nodded, as if she were an interviewer. "Seiko. Seiko appeared. Shimmering blue, like the other ghosts, but not so eerie. Or maybe it was because the lighting was different." Tears formed in her eyes as she thought of her best friend. "I thought i was dreaming at first. But i knew, i knew all along, that she came for a purpose. And i knew that i didn't want to know what it was. But she spoke to me." "What did she say?" asked a curious Ayumi. Naomi looked down. "'Naomi, I'm so proud of you. But you have to stay strong. Its not over yet.'" "Hm... Anything else?" Naomi fidgeted, finding this hard. "'I'm watching over you. But be careful. Trust nobody. She could be-'" Naomi stopped, tears spilling down her face. "She could be what? Who's she?" Ayumi pressed. "That's it. She never finished. She started screaming and before i could react, she'd gone." Ayumi gasped. "G-gone?" "Then another voice. 'W-e w-i-l-l g-e-t y-o-u.'" Naomi finished, shaking. This was all too much of a coincidence to be an act. The dream and Seiko's appearance were connected... "I've got to go. Thanks Nakashima," Ayumi said quickly, hurrying off away from the school. Naomi fell to her knees crying. "I'm sorry Seiko!" "Hurry up!" Satoshi yelled at his friend. "Patience. This is important stuff," Yoshiki said, observing the menu with unnatural focus. "Ugh, whatever. I'll go sit over there," Satoshi sighed, making his way towards a table in the crowded canteen. Naomi walked in, spotting Satoshi and sitting besides him. "Where's Shino- Hey what's wrong!?" he exclaimed, noticing the tears in her eyes. "Nothing, sorry, just being silly." she said, quickly wiping her eyes. "Tell me." His voice was gentle but firm. Naomi felt amazed at how much he cared... She really did like him. "Hey guys," Yoshiki smiled, carrying a huge tray of food. Satoshi rolled his eyes. "What's up, Nakashima?" Yoshiki asked, sitting opposite the pair. "Shinozaki's gone home." Yoshiki blushed, surprised how Naomi knew that he was about to ask. "Oh..." "Tell us what's going on, Naomi, we need to know. Especially if it concerns... That place..." Naomi sighed, realising it was wrong to keep it from them, seeing as they went through that together. "Fine." She told them everything she knew, from Ayumi's dream to her encounter with Seiko to the fact that something big would happen soon. "Thaf lot taprosse," Yoshiki said. "Uh, Yoshiki?" Satoshi said disgustedly. Yoshiki swallowed. "Sorry. That's alot to process." "Maybe... She was trying to tell you something but someone stopped her..." Satoshi said. Naomi winced, remembering the scream. "Shinozaki is probably trying to figure this out." Yoshiki said. "Lets help her," Naomi smiled. "Sure, I have her address." Satoshi raised an eyebrow at Yoshiki who quickly said, "Uh, not like that." The other two laughed, feeling a bit of tension leave them both. "Lets go then." Hunched over her desk, Ayumi scribbled down everything about the strange happenings. Already things were becoming weird and she knew that they would not be good. A sudden knock caused her to jump, her pen flying across the page. She sighed, irritated. "Yes?" Her three friends entered her room, looking either anxious or excited. "You guys...?" she wondered aloud, "Why're you here?" Naomi and Satoshi, seeming rather awkward to be in her room, glanced at each other, leaning against the wall. Yoshiki sat besides her at her desk. "We need to talk." They all agreed. "Hold on..." Satoshi begun, "Promise to keep Yuka out of this. Unless necessary. She's... Too young to go through that again." "We all are," Yoshiki argued but stopped after a warning look from Ayumi. "Eh... Well... I'm hungry." he said, trying to change the subject. His usually cool demeanor was shattered around Ayumi- it was cute to watch him near her, Naomi thought. "Focusing on important things!" said Ayumi. Naomi smiled at her friends. Satoshi couldn't help but watch Naomi's positive aura, her cute smiling face, unaware of how much he loved her. "So have you two noticed anything strange?" Ayumi began, holding her pen above her paper. Satoshi and Yoshiki fidgeted, realising how unhelpful they were being as they had not. "Mm... Not really." "Uh... I think-" Yoshiki was cut off by a sudden shriek from Satoshi. "Change my answer to YES!" he yelled, pointing to the corner of the room. Naomi looked at him worriedly. "There's nothing there Satoshi." He stared at her. "Can you not SEE it!?" he cried. "Satoshi, what the hell." Instead of answering, Satoshi just pointed to the empty corner of the room. "Hm... Mochida, could you tell me what you're seeing?" Ayumi asked. Satoshi, desperate to convince his friends there was something there, quickly said "Th-that figure there. One of the ghosts from that place! It's right THERE!" Naomi looked up at him- he seemed truly afraid. She knew he wasn't lying but of course she didn't want to face the fact that something like that was possible. Satoshi stared. He could see a ghost child, similar to the one from heavenly host, sitting in the corner of the room. Rocking slowly back and forth. Why couldnt they see it!? "Soon." it hissed before disappearing. "Satoshi?" said Naomi nervously. He realised how tense he was, his teeth gritted, fists clenched, glaring determinedly at that same spot. He sighed, relaxing slightly, gazing apologetically at Naomi. "Sorry. I'm fine. But there really was something..." he gave up trying to convince them. "Maybe Mochida was having a connection with the the school?" Ayumi said but it sounded stupid even to Satoshi. "Sorry. I'm making a mess out of this. Just drop it." he said. They all shrugged but Satoshi knew this was something not to be ignored. ((I'm sorry about the lack of space, it's really frustrating, but no matter how hard I try, it ends up like this))


	3. The Explanation

The four who hadn't escaped from the hellish school were all too aware of the strange happenings that had barely started. "Shig-nii!" Mayu screamed, desperate to see him again. "Shh, Suzomoto-San, he'll be fine," Yui comforted. Seiko nodded in uncertain agreement. None of them had seen Morishige since his death. The other three had met up and for the past four months, they'd been trying to gather information about the school. They'd had no time to search for Morishige. "Shig-nii... why..." Mayu whispered. Seiko closed her eyes for a minute, remembering the old times. She smiled slightly, memories of Naomi and Mochida together, of Yoshiki staring at Shinozaki while she gave instructions that nobody listened to, of Yui laughing with her immature class, of Mayu and Morishige, rehearsing lines together. Everyone laughing. Everyone happy. Not anymore. She opened her eyes, peering round the dank classroom they were currently occupying. Yui had her arm around Mayu, whispering words of comfort, of reassurance when really, they SHOULD be panicking, SHOULD be afraid. The ground shook suddenly and the three of them braced themselves for what they thought was a regular earthquake in Heavenly Host. But was it more? * "I'm-" "Kishinuma! Shut up alreAdy, we know you're hungry!" Ayumi yelled at the shocked blonde. "Calm down, Shinozaki," Satoshi said. Gritting her teeth, Ayumi turned away from the three, trying to focus on her notes. "Shinozaki? What's wrong?" Naomi asked gently. Ayumi scowled. "We are nowhere near closer to finding out what's going on!" "Don't you think-" A sudden tremor in the ground cut Yoshiki off, causing everyone to yell in shock. Nobody expected it to happen and without warning, the ground started shaking violently. Ayumi yelled something but her words were lost amongst the incredible noise. No one knew when it would stop. The girls grabbed onto eachother, the boys leaning against the wall for support, waiting for it to end. After what seemed like hours, the persistent trembling of the earth gradually stopped. "Is it over?" Naomi whispered. Satoshi placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I think." "Not again..." Ayumi repeated. Yoshiki was about to say something but stopped himself, remembering how much Ayumi hated being 'pitied'. All four of them standing silent, waiting, the tension almost unbearable. They knew something was about to happen. Seconds passed, minutes, maybe even hours. Yet nothing happened. The small room was still the same, strangely nothing broken in the earthquake. "Unnatural," Ayumi inferred, trying to fix her hair. Yoshiki smirked, noticing how even in the strangest situations, Ayumi had something to say. Slowly, the four began to relax, seeing no difference in the environment. "M-maybe it was just a normal quake," Satoshi said uncertainly. "But why is nobody else making a commotion? Its still a pretty big thing to happen," Naomi said, perching on the edge of the bed. Ayumi nodded. "Well, anyways, I'm hun-" Yoshiki started but a blinding light made them all yell in shock. Ayumi hid her face in her arms, Naomi burying herself in Satoshi's chest who was covering his eyes. Yoshiki, making no snide comments, put one arm over his face. All four of them shielded themselves from the persistent light. Yet it stopped just as suddenly. "Hi." A familiar voice. Everyone gasped. "Is that... Its..." Satoshi trailed off. "Yuki?" Ayumi asked uncertainly. A transparent blue figure, the form of the ghost of a young girl stood before them, watching them all with her one eye. "One of the ghost children?" asked Yoshiki. "Im sure you all know something is up," Yuki started quietly. Nobody moved, intimidated by the girl's appearance. "And... I have been trying to contact you four. But it was long before you were alone together." Silence. "Is anybody going to respond?" Yuki said sharply. Everybody flinched. "I've... Had dreams." Ayumi said, nodding towards Naomi. "I saw S-seiko," Naomi said quietly. She wasn't certain, but Naomi could have sworn she saw a look of worry in the ghosts eye, her mouth curling in displeasure. But nobody else noticed so she left it. "Yes. Well, you don't seem to have come too far at guessing what's up." Ayumi grit her teeth at that. The boys just watched nervously. "Do you miss your friends, Nakashima?" The question was sudden and rather unexpected. Naomi bit her lip. Satoshi squeezed her hand encouraginly "Of course i do." Yuki nodded, half smiling. Satoshi wished she'd get on with it. "And Kishinuma, do you want to get them back?" Yoshiki nodded straight away. Yuki turned to Satoshi. "Do you think there is a way to?" Satoshi looked down, unsure of what to say. Yes? Most probably their friends are gone forever. No? That might be underestimating the power of Heavenly Host. After many moments of silence, Yuki turned away from him. "Well. What if i were to say you can?" Naomi's eyes lit up and Ayumi leaned closer in, intrigued. "We can?" asked a shocked Yoshiki. Yuki nodded. "Yes. Its simple really. Its a charm you have to complete along with a few other things." Tension filled the room. "You know, since Sachiko's power left her, you'd have thought the school's power would weaken. BUT. It went into another, who made it even stronger." Yuki said, as if marvelling at how great this all was. "That means more deaths." Satoshi said confusedly. Yuki ignored him. "But... Who did it go to?" Naomi asked. Yuki quickly looked at her, shrugged, then started talking about something else. Naomi frowned. "The charm is easy. Shinozaki, you should know which one, yes?" Ayumi gasped, realising that she did. "But. You must include the people they are closest too in the ceremony. They must take part." "We'll worry about that later," Ayumi muttered. Yuki smiled "That's it. That's the least i can do to help you out." "Yuki, what-" Yuki disappeared. The four of them glanced at eachother, daring to believe how well this might turn out. "I'm gonna get some cake," Yoshiki said finally, leaving Naomi to her suspicion that something was really wrong. ((Thank you for the support on this, ill hopefully be able to change the spacing when life improves. But in the mean time.. Thanks))


	4. The First Attempt

((thank you so much for the reviews, I feel liked :3 a lot of people were wondering why Satoshi was the only one to see the ghost... Well, it's for the same reason Ayumi had the dream and Naomi saw Seiko. The school remembers their fears and his is being alone in this horror)) Naomi lay in her bed, trying to make sense of everything. Seiko could come back...? She could see everyone again...? After Yuki"s departure, everyone was left in disbelief. Silently, they left for their own homes, each person left to dwell in their individual thoughts. Why hadn't Yuki said where Sachiko's power would go? And why had she grimaced when Naomi mentioned Seiko's appearance? Naomi thought all of this but had no answer. Tomorrow they were going to do it. They would prepare the charm, a complicated assortment of phrases and rituals. They'd bring back Seiko first as it was obvious Naomi was closest to her. Then they'd have to work from there. "But," Naomi wondered, "Will it actually work?" She sighed, sitting up. Her mother had given up on trying to convince Naomi of Seiko's nonexistance, instead deciding to ignore her altogether. Naomi didn't care anymore. Seiko WAS real. And hopefully, her mother would agree too, soon. However, Naomi fell asleep that night into a restless slumber. She saw Seiko's death. She heard her friend's screams. And she saw Yuki running around barefoot in a familiar blood red dress. * "Are you ready?" Ayumi asked. Satoshi, Naomi, Yoshiki and Ayumi were gathered in front of their empty school, hidden by the shrubbery and all looking rather bedraggled. "Thank God its the holidays..." Yoshiki muttered. Ayumi pulled a paper doll out of her bag, similar to the one that sent them to heavenly host. She seemed nervous as she placed it in the middle of the triangle they'd traced into the dirt. A small ceramic bowl sat in between two candles, right before the doll. Naomi was pale as Ayumi told her of the ritual. The two boys exchanged worried glances. Ayumi stood in front of them all, a large book in her hands. She turned to one of the yellowing pages and began to read in an unfamiliar language. Satoshi, Yoshiki and Naomi stood facing her, heads bowed. Noone talked other than Ayumi. "This better work.. I feel like an idiot," Yoshiki thought to himself. After what seemed like forever, Ayumi finished reading. She nodded towards Naomi who nervously stepped forwards. She picked up the knife that lay besides the bowl. She knelt besides the doll and recited something Ayumi had told her. Satoshi leaned in to listen but her words were so quiet he heard nothing. Slowly, shakily, Naomi raised the knife to her palm and slit her skin. Blood dripped from her hand into the bowl. She stepped back, wincing in pain. Ayumi said something else. And then silence. They were all thinking the same thing. What if it goes wrong...? Naomi gasped in pain as the blood in the bowl simply vanished. Satoshi's eyes widened in shock as she fell to her knees, crying out from pain. Ayumi was frantically looking through the book, unable to understand a simple word of the foreign language. The two boys knelt besides Naomi as her body contorted strangely. "Shinozaki, is this right!?" Satoshi yelled. Ayumi's eyes were wide and fearful as she stared at Naomi, speechless. An earpiercing scream filled the air and Naomi fell backwards, unconscious. Blood was spurting from several gashes on her arms; wounds that were not there before. Without another word, Satoshi picked up the girl and started running. Ayumi and Yoshiki stared at eachother. The doll, they realised, had gone, as had the triangle. They were left with a blood covered book and a pure white ceramic bowl. The silence was unbearable. They had failed. ((thanks for reviewing :) oh and somebody asked. Yes this is teasersandme, I forgot the password ._. thannnkk chu))


	5. The Aftermath

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Satoshi asked. "Satoshi, for the 500th time, the doctors say she'll be out of hospital soon!" Yoshiki yelled, causing Ayumi to giggle at her two friends. They were at Yoshiki's house, discussing what went wrong with the charm. As soon as the ritual had backfired on Naomi, Satoshi had taken her to the nearest hospital. There, the doctors had struggled to bring Naomi back to health, for the wounds on her arm were so severe. The cause was unknown. An agitated Satoshi was left to stress for that one awful week as they tried to regain Naomi to her healthy state. He almost collapsed when he heard the words. "She'll live." Ayumi knew where they had gone wrong. It was a silly mistake, really. It had been Ayumi's own fault. Simply she missed out a string of words. Deliberately? No.. She'd never do that to a friend. But did she really consider Naomi a friend? Not exactly.. She regarded Naomi's kindness with wariness, seeing as they'd once had a big argument. Naomi had moved on but Ayumi was still unsure. The argument itself was stupid. Ayumi had lashed out on Naomi for liking Satoshi like she did. Obviously they'd made up, unable to believe how petty that was. Yet Ayumi had never truly liked Naomi since. So had she deliberately mucked up the charm? With a pang, she realised she had. Unconsciously. "Right. Pushing jealously aside," Ayumi said to herself, "We must bring back the others. I musnt let my envy get in the way." She distracted herself with staring at Yoshiki as he fiddled with the buttons on his shirt absent mindedly. And she found herself blushing. Satoshi, however, thought the world of Naomi. He tried hard not to show it, though. But whenever he could, he'd always help her out. He loved seeing her blush whenever they made eye contact. He admired everything about her. And yet he'd told nobody. Too shy to confess... Too nervous to string up a conversation about such things... "Satoshi? You with us?" asked a smirking Yoshiki. Satoshi realised he'd been staring off into space and sat up with a start. "Sorry." Yoshiki sniggered. "We can try again with the charm. I know where-" Ayumi began but was cut off by Satoshi. "Try the charm AGAIN!? And risk another life, like Naomi?" Yoshiki glared at him. "Well, idiot, why don't you let Shinozaki finish?" he spat. Satoshi went silent in shock as Ayumi beamed at Yoshiki, unknowingly blushing. "So, Mochida, I know where we went wrong. We can redo the charm and hopefully it'll be completely safe." "Hopefully?" Satoshi said uncertainly. He was ignored. Yoshiki got up from the couch and looked at the clock. "How's Yuka coping?" he asked. Satoshi looked up. "Fine. She's almost back to normal. But... She's been having a lot more nightmares..." Yoshiki nodded. "This whole thing is a nightmare." "Well, Im gonna go check on Naomi. See you two later." Satoshi said, standing up. Ayumi and Yoshiki were left in an awkward silence. "Uh... How are you Shinozaki?" Yoshiki said weakly. Ayumi giggled at his failed attempt of conversing. She shrugged. Yoshiki was toying with the the cuffs of his sleeves, biting his lip nervously. "Wow," Ayumi thought, "Does my presence unnerve him this much?" She smiled at him and he seemed to relax. Then she saw the clock. "I better go... See you Kishinuma!" she said and left Yoshiki to collapse onto the couch. "Shinozaki..." he whispered, half smiling. Two weeks had passed since they had attempted the charm. Naomi was back with them, shaken but rather happy. She was pleased to be free of the hospital, but nowhere near as pleased as Satoshi. As soon as they were all crowded together in Naomi's small bedroom, Satoshi had practically crushed Naomi as he hugged her, full of relief, while Yoshiki laughed at them both, Ayumi full of apologies. "It wasn't your fault, Shinozaki," said Naomi. Ayumi looked at her feet, feeling rather uncomfortable. "If only you knew..." Ayumi thought. "Nakashima," Yoshiki said, interrupting Ayumi's thoughts, "Are you okay... I mean, has the curse or whatever left anything on you?" He was leaning on Naomi's dresser, Ayumi standing besides him. Naomi perched on the edge of her bed next to Satoshi. "I don't think so," she replied. "Then we'll have to redo the charm," sighed Ayumi. Naomi's eyes flashed with worry, while a look of disagreement passed over Satoshi's face. Yoshiki was looking grim. "Listen, I'll make sure we do it properly this time!" Ayumi persisted. So, unwillingly and after much encouragement, the four decided that they would repeat the ritual- though they all doubted it would work. ((Was that okay? Oh, well, thanks for reviewing _))


	6. The Second Attempt

Seiko shivered. The corpse was one of the worst she'd seen. Instead of blood or organs spilt out and decaying on the rotting floorboards, there was something much more sinister. A young boy, probably no older than 9, was lying as if in a slumber in the corner of the classroom. His skin pale, his eyes cloudy, his movements non existent, Seiko could only conclude that he was dead. And his arms were around an even younger girl. Seiko gasped, realising she was alive, trapped within the boy's iron grip. Barely alive. "Ran... Let go... We have to go home... Have to leave..." She cried. Seiko stepped forwards, preparing to help her. However, the sight of Seiko had frightened the girl and before Seiko could react, the girl screamed a long, helpless cry for mercy. Suddenly, her eyes went blank, her expression indifferent. A long spike was protruding from her chest, blood creating a large puddle at her feet. "No!" Yelled Seiko, but too late- the girl was dead. Stepping out from besides her body, was Kizami. Seiko grimaced at the sight of his mangled body. The knife he had used to impale the girl was in his mess of a hand. "Run, run, you'll never be free, you'll never escape the wrath of Ki-za-mi~!" The ground started shaking all of a sudden and before Seiko could flee, the ground opened and swallowed her up. "You guys ready?" Asked Ayumi nervously. The other three nodded, once again in the ditch behind their school, concealed from view. The triangle, the doll, the candles, the bowl- all there. Ayumi was clutching the large book in one hand, quickly scanning the pages. Everything was set. Naomi met Satoshi's gaze and attempted to smile. Satoshi put a comforting hand on her arm, seeing past her facáde. "Hands to yourself, Satoshi," sniggered Yoshiki. Satoshi looked at him defiantly. Ayumi began, chanting in whatever language was inscribed in the book. Her hands trembled at she read but she never hesitated. Eventually, she stopped and Naomi stepped forwards with the knife. As her blood dripped into the ceramic bowl, the tension was tangible. Would it fail? What was going to happen? After several minutes, they all stared deflatedly at eachother- nothing had happened. "That was a waste of time," muttered Yoshiki. Naomi was silent, not looking at any of them, worry etched across her face. Without any warning whatsoever, the ground seemed to open up, revealing an endless black void. And as if the ground had choken her up, Seiko appeared out of it. Silence. Then- "Damn, am I too late? Has Mochida already got there first?" Naomi ran to her best friend, holding back inevitable tears. As Naomi hugged her, Seiko stuck out her tongue at Satoshi. "Shinohara!?" Cried Ayumi and hugged her too. Uoshiki smiled, "Hey Shinohara." Enveloped in her friend's love and happiness, Seiko could not help but remember the hell she had just left. * It was as though noone had forgotten Seiko. A bewildered Naomi lead Seiko to her house, where the older Nakashima greeted her as if she'd never... Well, died. "Hi girls," she chirped, "Staying the night again, Shinohara?" Seiko simply nodded, as confused but accepting as Naomi. They hurried upstairs and collapsed onto Naomi's bed. "Ooh, tell me EVERYTHING I missed!" Seiko giggled. Naomi blushed, knowing what she meant- Satoshi. Seiko. You've literally just come back from hell and you want to talk about what i've done with SATOSHI!?" Seiko stayed silent, her eyes bright. Naomi sighed and hugged her friend, the company she'd missed so much. "Nothing really happened." "Is his room nice?" "We did nothing!" "Is he as cute as you dreamed?" "Nothing!" "Did... Did he satisfy you?" "Seiko!" "That's important, y'know..." "Nothing. We. Did. Nothing." Seiko cackled gleefully. "Oh Naomi-San! Just get together already..." They went on like that all night, teasing and laughing and not thinking about Heavenly Host at all. (('Did he satisfy you?' Oh, Seiko...))


	7. The Depressing Notice :(

Dear Fellow Humans, Gahd, stahp with the hate pm's _ Usually, I don't mind, but because of people threatening me and all that crap just because I can't use space, it's really annoying. I AM TRYING TO FIX THIS THING -.- I do want to use space, i'm not ignoring you or being rude or whatever and I love your reviews. But whenever I post a story with space, it glitches out on me. So i'm sorry if you can't read this but honestly, if you don't want to then please don't spam me with threats and whatever. I try, I really do. Thank you people who do support this fanfiction, but I think I'll pause it for a while now. Yours Lovingly, nammyxtoshiftw xx


End file.
